In many networked computing environments, a user's computing device must wait for a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server to provide an IP address before the user's computing device can access the network. In some networks, the negotiation process required to obtain an IP address may take several minutes to complete, effectively delaying the user from accessing email, online applications, and other network resources.
Due to the increasing popularity of mobile devices, a large majority of which frequently hop from network to network during transport, the effect of such delays may be compounded over time, leading to user frustration. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for reducing the amount of time required to reconnect to a computing network.